


Teach Me How

by CalorisBerlioz



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalorisBerlioz/pseuds/CalorisBerlioz
Summary: AU scenario where human Yuki is turned into a vampire and struggles with the concept of biting people. No blood tablets.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Teach Me How

Yuki hadn’t been feeding. Kaname watched her as the days passed, sensing her unease and seeing the hunger in her eyes as he introduced humans in an effort to encourage her to feed. Making the switch from human to vampire was hardly an easy task, a truth he accepted when he agreed to turn her, but at this rate she was going to die. He couldn’t allow that under any circumstances.

He found her in the parlour one evening sitting on the chaise with her eyes closed meditatively and her hands balled into fists in her lap. He’d just dismissed a few visitors who he made certain were in Yuki’s line of sight when he’d fed from them, but still she hadn’t relented. The sight of him feeding created a look of discomfort which pained him to see on her face, but he needed her to adapt, needed her to try feeding on her own.

“Are you certain you aren’t thirsty?” he asked.

She shook her head. Not even the marble quality of a vampire’s demeanor could hide that Yuki had always been a terrible liar. He knew that if she were to open her eyes he’d see them burn with crimson lustre.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pinned her to the chaise, gently at first, then applying more pressure as his frustration mounted. He could feel his own fangs slide out of his gums, could see himself reflected when Yuki opened her burning, terrified eyes.

“Why can’t you understand that this is a part of you now? You need to feed in order to survive.”

She trembled at the harshness of his tone and looked away. She’d chosen this path of her own volition - he’d asked her consent multiple times before finally turning her. So why? Why was she refusing nourishment like this? Why was she shying away from the nature she had  _ begged  _ him for?

“Please Yuki,” he said, drawing her chin up to better look at him. “Please don’t do this to me. I can’t lose you.”

She brought her hand to his wrist and squeezed it, tenderly, as tears welled in her eyes.

“I… “ she began. “I’m sorry. I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?”

Feeding came naturally to vampires, as naturally as breathing oxygen.

“I… don’t really know how.”

He blinked for a few moments before laughing softly. He pressed his lips to the pulsepoint on her wrist.

“You bite them.”

“I know  _ that _ . I mean, I don’t have technique. It feels weird. And besides…”

“You don’t want to hurt them?”

She nodded.

“It feels so wrong.”

“You’ll learn in time.”

He removed his hands from her shoulders and worked at the buttons of his starched dress shirt. She watched him apprehensively, swallowing as her eyes focused on the side of his neck, and squirmed beneath him. He tilted his head to give her access and held her close, waiting for her to bite down.

“For now, you can practice on me.”

She gripped his shoulders, not knowing where to begin. The pain constricting her chest had heightened her senses to the point where she could see every little vein threaded through Kaname’s neck. He smiled down at her encouragingly.

So many veins… Which one was she supposed to bite? Sensing her confusion, Kaname pointed to a spot on the side of his neck.

“It’s better to drink from the carotid artery, the blood’s fresher.”

She nodded. Instinct dictated that she lick at the intended area, but she recoiled awkwardly when her tongue touched Kaname’s neck.

“It’s alright,” he assured her.

She shakily dragged her tongue over the carotid and sank her teeth into his flesh. Her fangs didn’t hit the exact target she wanted and the sudden wash of blood overwhelmed her. Kaname pushed her into his neck to prevent her from dribbling blood all over them. She choked, regained composure, and began to drink.

It felt so  _ good _ to quench the flame inside of her. Her sucking quickly changed from anxious and unsure to needy, her mouth working greedily at the puncture wounds. Kaname felt a rush of pleasure unmatched by the sensation of feeding from a normal human. Yuki was his lover, and the act of feeding was an intimate display of affection among vampires. He indulged a soft moan. Yuki’s fingers gripped his shoulders and sent a chill down his spine, heat blossoming under her skin as Kaname’s blood filled her stomach. He was lost in euphoria. His love for her was straining against the tissue of his heart and his desire to please her, to relent to the demands of her feeding. His head began to swim. He felt floaty and light, lost in mellow fatigue… 

“Yuki, darling, that’s enough…” he murmured. His voice sounded too weak to belong to a pureblood. Her grip on his shoulders only tightened.

“Yuki please…” a moan bubbled in his chest as she applied more pressure to the bite. She pulled him down as he attempted to move away and sucked harder at the wounds. The euphoria was beginning to turn into panic. She was taking too much.

“Yuki stop!”

The tone of his voice snapped her out of her daze and she withdrew quickly, blood spluttering down her face. The collar of his shirt was stained an obscene red. She reached a finger out to the leaking puncture marks and withdrew, covering her mouth in shame.

“Kaname, Kaname I’m sorry!”

He moved away from her and sank into the other side of the chaise. He needed a moment to compose his thoughts, his vision had begun to blur. His hearing, though dulled by fatigue, could pick up on her quick, shallow breaths and the beat of her shocked heart. He knew he couldn’t be mad at her. Her starvation in the midst of plenty was mildly frustrating, but it pained him all the same, and she was only a fledgling. In time she would adapt to the feeding process and control herself. In time she wouldn’t work herself to starvation before attempting to feed. He ran a hand through his hair. No, he couldn’t be mad at her, but she still needed to be taught a lesson. He fixed her a stern glance, fingertips resting on his forehead.

“You could have hurt me,” he said.

“I know! I’m sorry!”

“It is your responsibility to obtain the sustenance you require. Don’t make me regret my choice, or yours.”

She swallowed. He stood up and crossed the room, the chill of his pureblood anger freezing her nerves. He needed her to be afraid of the consequences of not feeding, and the best way to do that, he thought, was to give her nothing but her own thoughts to consider. Stopping in the doorway, he sent one last glare.

“Clean yourself up.”


End file.
